


Just a rainy afternoon

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Get Your Words Out Bingo 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey has a hard day but Zeke is there to help him





	

**The picture = prompt:**

"C'mon. Take this off!"

Zeke tugged at Casey shirt, brown checkered, too wide and geeky as ever, but it stuck to his body because it was wet through and through from the cold rain. The boy glared at him with flickering eyes.

"Hey, stop it! I'm not in the mood for your shit!"

Zeke huffed inwardly; as if he hadn't noticed that. He looked at the bruise on his forehead, which got bigger with every minute; at least it had stopped bleeding. The tattered jeans. The crashed bike which was still lying in the trunk of the GTO. No need to ask what had happened. It was always the same.

Gabe and the other jocks from the football team had already chosen Casey as their favorite victim when he entered Herrington High for the first time. And Zeke had known that there was no chance for him to escape. He was too skinny, the clothes he wore not up to date and the camera around his neck outright cried: I am a geek!

For sure not his business. Zeke had learned early that everyone needed to stand up for oneself; you only got into trouble when you stuck your nose into other people's life. But it got more and more difficult to stick to this strategy when it came to Casey.

Since that afternoon some weeks ago when Zeke had fucked him. It wasn't planned. He didn't like complications. At school, he flirted with almost every girl, because everyone considered him to be a heartbreaker. When he wanted sex he went to Akron or Columbus; he knew clubs, where no one would ask about his age and the guys around were only looking for a fleeting adventure, just like he did. A coming out in Herrington would amount suicide.

Nevertheless, it had happened. He had always suspected that the rumors were true and Casey might be gay, but when he was standing in his garage one day and asked him for gay porn, it hit him like a bolt out of the blue. These defiant sparkles in his blue eyes, the slightly blushed cheeks, the barely noticeable trembling of his hand when he pulled the money out of his backpack to threw it on the lab table. The world had stopped turning around … and Zeke had stopped thinking clearly. He had bent forward and kissed him.

The boy had been inexperienced, yes, but so eager to learn, not shy in the slightest he had given him a blowjob that made Zeke gasped for air for minutes and when he finally prepared him for more gently, it had been Casey who had told him to stop teasing and fuck him, deep and hard.

They had spent about three hours together until the rage of desire finally was used up. Again, it was Casey who did break the uncomfortable silence between them when he asked if he could have a shower before leaving. Only fifteen minutes later he was gone.

Next day at school Casey acted as if nothing had happened between them. The relief Zeke felt at first turned into an irritated mood soon. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it to be together with him again? Though Casey obviously was not interested. Was it possible that this afternoon had meant nothing more for him than a good chance finally to loose his virginity? And why the hell did this bother him that much?

+++

A loud sneezing finally tore Zeke out of his thoughts.

"Don't be stupid,“ he said and started to unbutton Casey's shirt.  
"You are shaking like a leave. Put this off, or you will end in bed with pneumonia."

"Who cares," murmured Casey weakly, put his head back and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he looked so exhausted that all Zeke wanted was to pull him into his arms and keep him safe forever. The boy had always seemed so strong; he stubbornly did go his way, despite all the bullying at school, despite unheeding teachers and parents. But probably it had been only a matter of time that all the stress finally did break him. Zeke swallowed hard to shook off these thoughts.

"You do," he answered softly.  
"You don't want to miss the important test in chemistry next week. Not when you still plan to go to Cal Tech next year. It's a good plan, you know, to leave everything behind and make a new start.“

Carefully he pulled the shirt of Casey's shoulders, noticed him wincing when his fingers touched the deep-red swelling on his forearm and his concern turned into anger. If Gabe would be here right now, this fucker would have to pay for everything. When he reached for the zipper of Casey's jeans, the boy straightened up again and pushed him away.

"Geez", he hissed.  
„I can do this alone.“

+++

Some time later, in the bathroom of one the guestrooms in the first floor. The room was only small; plain white, with some ornaments on the walls. A fluffy rug on the floor, a wooden shelf with towels, a small mirror. On the windowsill some bottles with bath soak and bowls with soap. Zeke would always prefer his own bathroom, but instead of a practical shower here was a bathtub installed.

Casey finally had dropped down onto the chair near the door, still wearing his boxer shorts, much too exhausted to protest for longer. Though the heater was turned to maximum level he was still shaking.

Zeke busied himself with filling the bathtub and tried to calm down. Freaking out with anger was not an option at the moment. Hot, steaming water; he had added some mandarin-bath-oil. The dump air was mixed with the fresh, exotic smell now. Quickly he checked the temperature of the water, hot, but tolerable, it was necessary to warm Casey up. The boy had pulled up his knees, his arms clasped around them; his face pale beside of the dark red bruise on his forehead.

„C'mon!“  
Gently Zeke grabbed his arm.  
„Strip your boxers off and get in there.“

When Casey just looked at him, he lifted him up … oh man, he was so lightweight … and carried him to the bathtub. When Casey's maltreated body met the hot water he yelped slightly.

Zeke bit his upper lip.  
„Sorry,“ he murmured.

„Bullshit!“  
With a grimace of pain, Casey shook off his hands.  
„Don't treat me like a baby. Just leave me alone.“

A clear statement; Zeke nodded slowly.  
„Okay. I will put your clothes into the tumble dryer in the meantime. Call me, when you need something.“

He had already reached the door when Casey's voice hold him back.  
„I don't get it!“

„What?“

„Why the hell do you care? You don't need to feel sorry for me, just because you have fucked me once!“

Zeke inwardly cringed. That wasn't fair, was it? It wasn't him who had ignored Casey deliberately. But deep inside he knew that maybe it was exactly that; he had been so self-absorbed all the time that he hadn't even thought about it step in for Casey when the others bullied and teased him.

Suddenly feeling as guilty as he had felt only rarely before he slowly shook his head.  
„I don't expect you to believe me, Case,“ he murmured.  
„But I'm sorry. I'm afraid, I'm a pretty selfish prick.“

Casey kept quiet for a long while. Finally a hint of a smile sneaked on his lips; the first time today that Zeke saw him relaxing at least a bit.

„It's okay, I guess,“ he whispered.  
„Wanna come in?“

Zeke needed a moment to realize what Casey was talking about. The last he had expected, the offer to share the bathtub with him. This was not the best idea, was it? Mindless sex was the last Casey needed in the moment.

Still hesitating he took his clothes off, all the time aware of Casey's eyes, resting on him. Somehow strange how much courage was needed to finally step closer, take place in the tub behind the boy. The water was still comfortably and pleasantly warm, Casey's body so skinny and tensed. Inwardly cringing Zeke stared at the blue-red, swollen arm and he promised himself that this would never happen again. From now on no one would dare it to hurt Casey, in which way ever.

Without a word he pulled him closer, until Casey's head was resting against his chest. Gently he put his hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. He would give him all the comfort he needed; everything else could wait for later.  


**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'Get your words out - Bingo Challenge'  
> also post at my LJ


End file.
